


[Podfic] Redefining Bill Weasley by The_Minx_17

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Explicit Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Tower, Bill Weasley finds he needs to redefine himself. Over the course of the fic, the two move from a preslash relationship forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Redefining Bill Weasley by The_Minx_17

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redefining Bill Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6122) by the_minx_17. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redefining_bill_weasley.mp3)

## Length:

01:08:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redefining_bill_weasley.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 65.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/redefining_bill_weasley.zip) | **Size:** 34.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
